


The World Turned Upside Down

by GWashingmachine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWashingmachine/pseuds/GWashingmachine
Summary: Collette Priscilla Beauregard is the eldest daughter of King George III. She wishes to escape her country and her father to help the American colonies in their revolution. But between drama, death, scandals, and romance, will she make it through the war alive?





	1. Will They Know You Rewrote the Game?

 

My name is Collette Priscilla Beauregard, Princess of England. My father, King George III, is currently at war with the American colonies across the sea. My many siblings live here with me in the castle. Mother, Queen Charlotte, is a cruel woman, especially to myself and my younger siblings. Only one of us will be the heir to the throne, and it will be George IV. The rest will be used in military units, be married into wealth without needing to work, or work for Parliament. My future has already been planned through. Since birth I have been properly trained, as a princess should be, in every field and will carry out the rest of my days working as Britain’s lead in foreign affairs. For the past year and a half I have been secretly undergoing a project with Princess Helen of France. She is also in charge of foreign affairs like myself, but is the heir to the throne as she is the only child. This means that she is in charge of supplying ammunition and weapons to the colonies.

I have been writing letters non-stop to my dear Helen and her own parties from across the sea. An ally of hers, a Frenchman by the name of Lafayette, has been sending me dozens of letters from France where he is set up as a captain in their military. In our most recent conversation, he mentioned the ball that my father will be upholding. It appears that Lafayette will be heading back to the colonies soon and politely asked if I would like to leave my cruel country and father and accompany him to see America. I had never been so happy in my life! A chance to leave this place and go somewhere that needs my help? Of course I accepted his offer.

For the next few nights, I lie awake and write to him, asking what his plans are and how he will manage to take me away from here without getting caught and held here for treason at the hands of the king. He simply told me that he would assume a different name to attend this ball. He never went into any further detail, so I figured he had a plan.

 

The evening of the ball was horrible as my mother tied the corset of my [ ball gown ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzvldaXrVS1qf46efo1_r2_400.jpg) much too tight to the point where I couldn’t breathe correctly. She always complained that I was not the proper shape of what a daughter of hers should be. I was never adequate enough for her to approve of. My maid, Ann, pulled a jeweled necklace around my throat before it was time to make our royal appearance.

In the courtyard, guests began arriving by carriage. I, being his eldest daughter, took the King’s arm while George IV took my mother’s. Princes and Princesses Charlotte, Octavius, Augustus Frederick, Elizabeth, Adolphus, Augusta Sophia, Frederick, Ernest Augustus, Edward, and William IV trailed behind us in two columns.

We made our way to each of the guests of higher status, introducing me formally to everyone as his eldest daughter, before Father told me I was released and free to enjoy the rest of the ball.

I drank a glass of my kingdom’s finest wine and attempted to keep my blood circulating throughout my body. I could feel my face turning scarlet and damp with sweat; I sat my glass down and walked hastily away from the event and its people. I walked until I was out of eye and earshot of the King’s party, out to a gazebo and began gasping wildly, holding onto the banister the best I could. As I was starting fall dizzy, a man ran to the gazebo in which I was gripping, and quickly asked me what was wrong.

“My… My corset is far too tight…” I gasped. “Please help me… untie it for a moment please.”

The man did as I instructed and unbound me. He worked quickly and didn’t have much trouble. When he was done, I gasped for breath again, this time getting the feeling back in my lower half. He respectively held me by my upper arms gently to be sure of my balance. I thanked him multiple times and instructed him to tighten the strings again. He was gentle, he didn’t tie it nearly as tight as it was before.

“Thank you again, sir” I sigh.

“You told me your mother was awful. But you didn’t mention she was this horrid!” He says with an interesting French accent.

“Oi! Forgive me, I didn’t realize I was speaking to you Monsieur Lafayette” I curtsied.

He smiles and politely takes my hand and kisses my knuckle. “There is no need to thank me, Mon Amour.”

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come, or that you’ve forgotten me” I joke.

“Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Ma Dame.” He offers me his arm and he leads me to the ballroom.

 

My father stepped in front of us as we walked in a circle around the ball.

“Ah, my dear Priscilla, who is this?” he asks with a strange smile playing on his face.

“Oh… Father this is uhh-”

“I am Louis Thomas of France, Your Highness” Lafayette lies easily and bows slightly.

“Un francaise! Un francaise apres ma fille? Garcon-” Father’s teasing was interrupted by Lafayette.

“Je vous assure, Votre Altesse, ce ne sont pas mes intentions, et si elles l'étaient, vous seriez les premières à le savoir.”

I shake my head a bit. “Père, je peux comprenda tu. J'ai parlé en française depuis je un enfant.” Both of the men in front of me laugh. Father excuses himself and joins my Mother’s side as she passes us, giving a quick glare towards Lafayette and I before gaining her composure.

Lafayette has been silent for a few minutes before he sighed and came out of his trance. He took me aside and out of earshot and whispered in my ear, “We need to leave soon if we should catch the ship.”

That was all I needed to hear, I excused myself from the party and headed up my bedroom. My sister, Princess Charlotte, stopped me on the way.

“Collette? Where are you going, Sister?” she asks suspiciously.

“I… I just feel faint is all. I just need a moment” I lie.

“You are certain?” I nod. Charlotte gives me a look of uncertainty, but shakes it away.

“I love you, Sister” she says before turning away. I smile and tell her I love her too.

I watch her as she glides down the hall back to the ballroom. Lafayette approaches her from the side and takes her hand. He asks her for a dance. She blushes a bit, but agrees and takes his arm. When Charlotte was not aware, he turned around to me and gave a slight nod to tell me he’d stall for as long as I needed.

 

I wrote a letter to my father first, then one addressed to all of my siblings together.

 

_Father,_

_I love you of course, though I do not agree with all of your teachings and principles. I have to leave the castle. Mother has become much too horrid and I have no real purpose here. Please do not become overwhelmed once you find out of my departure. I will write a letter to you once I am settled and safe_.

_Until then, I love you Papa_

 

_To my next of kin,_

_Do not fret that I am away. I will still be handling my political affairs from where I settle. Do not let Mother’s words get to you. She has become a cruel woman of sorts. Keep the family strong and together at best. I will write a letter one I am safe and settled. If you can, I beg you to speak knowledge onto father. His ways are set, yes. But inside they are empty words. Long for his trust, and then help me._

_May you all fight for the truth_

 

I slipped down the hall to my father’s bedroom and sat the letter upon his dresser. I stopped in front of George IV’s room. I slid the letter underneath his door, and quietly tiptoed down the hallway before any wandering bodies found me.

Once I made my way back to my own room, I took out a suitcase that I had from a few years ago when I traveled to Spain with my father. My gown had been thrown off onto my bed, I wouldn’t be traveling on a ship like this. I only packed what was necessary. It’s best to travel light, on the run or not. I sat the bag beside my door and headed to the front ballroom.

Lafayette was having a deep conversation at a table with Father. He lets out a heart bellow from deep in his chest and pats Lafayette hard on the back. He looks uncomfortable. He glances in my direction and our eyes catch. He does a double-take and smiles a little.

Father notices Lafayette’s distracted expression and turns to look at what had caused it. I duck behind a pillar, hopefully, before he saw me.

“Monsieur Thomas, quel est le probleme?” I hear Father ask him. I peek around to see Lafayette shaking his head and say something about feeling off. Father bids him good luck and tells him to start feeling better of himself.

The King walks carefree away from him and joins another group of party goers. Monsieur Lafayette sneaks toward me, doing his best to avoid drunken, testy men, and lonely women. He takes my arm and leads me outside to the courtyard.

He says something to the coachman that I didn’t catch. The man looks down at me for a moment before nodding. Lafayette helps me into the carriage and explains that he told the coachman to send his daughter in to fetch my bag. It hadn’t taken but a few minutes, then we started moving. I let out a deep breath that I hadn’t realized that I had been holding in.

Lafayette look at me with a smile, “Et nous de a amérique!”

“Aux colonies!!” We both laugh and begin planning our next few months.

 


	2. The World Will Never be the Same

We arrived at the harbour and boarded a French Dhow ship called the King’s Cabin around midnight. Lafayette took me to his room then showed me around the ship. After my tour, he gave some of his extra clothes so I would be more comfortable without needing my typical, feminine fashions.   
“Je dois travailler, ma chérie, alors tu devrais dormir” he sits at a desk near the porthole window. Papers are scattered throughout the small room. Most of them are written in unsteady handwriting switching back and forth between French and English. A few spots on the floor are blotted with ink, along with his desk.  
I glanced around for a minute. He’s clearly been living here for a few weeks.  
“I thought you were set up in France?” he nodded without looking up.  
“I was. The captain is… a friend of mine, and owed me a favor. I’ve been here in the harbor for a week.”  
The Frenchman kept writing, so I discarded the boots he gave me and declared that the day has been long enough.  
“We should be moving soon, get some rest, chéri.”

The sun was shining through the porthole window in my eyes when I woke up. Yawning, I pulled the boots back on and glanced at Lafayette. He was still at his desk. A few papers had fallen on the floor. His feet were crossed at the ankles on his desk, another paper on his chest, and a dry quill in hand. His shirt was stained by the ink, and his mouth hung half open while he snored.  
I picked up his papers, catching a few words here and there before sighing and leaving them on the desk for him to sort when he wakes up.  
After I tiptoed through the door and made my way above board. There weren’t many people awake yet, I assumed. A few men were near the bow at this time, probably ship mates. I took hold of the railing and stared out at sea. Out of the many things that I was taught as a princess, apparently no one felt it important to me to learn anything navy related.  
The sunrise was beautiful this morning. I was lost in a day dream when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Behind me was a short, older man holding a map in one hand, and his other down at his side. The captain I assumed?  
“Bonjour princesse. C'est un plaisir d'être en votre présence, Madame. Il est rare qu'une jeune, belle dame de la royauté sorte de son cercle social pour aider un peuple tel que ceux que vous supervisez. Avez-vous froid, Votre Altesse?” he hands me his naval jacket.   
I hadn’t noticed how cold I was until he mentioned it, then I realized I was freezing. “Merci Monsieur. Lafayette vous a dit? S'il vous plaît, je voudrais que vous gardiez entre nous que je suis ici et où je vais.”  
“C'est un plaisir de garder votre secret, Madame.” He introduces himself as Anne Antoine Comte d’Aché. “Appréciez-vous mon bateau?” he asks. I’ve heard his name before, the Seven Years War ended when I was three, so I know little about it. But I know he was a high ranked naval officer. Though he only spoke his native language, was proud of his past achievements, and still despised Britain, he was an honest man who respected those who did deserved it. I took his arm as he leads me around the upper deck.   
His tour ended when we had circled the entire ship and ended back in the area in which we had met. He stared out to sea with a crooked smile, it’s basically all he’s known, but I can see he wouldn’t trade it.   
“Votre Altesse! I have been searching for you, you left my cabin early this morning. I see you have met the captain.” Lafayette jogged toward us and gave the captain a tip of his hat when he reached a stop. “Bonjour Monsieur.”  
“Yes, good morning Marquis, I woke up early to see the sunrise.” I say and hand d’Aché back his coat. He bows to me and excuses himself to go back to his own quarters.  
“I have cleaned the cabin. It no longer looks to be a hog sty. You can change into a dress if you would be more comfortable in that rather than my suit.”  
“This is fine. I would like be acquainted to the colonies as soon as possible rather than waiting to the last moment.”  
“You’re going to like it here” he smiles down at me and tells me of his friends that I shall meet.  
“They sound rather… interesting” I knit my eyebrows but end up chuckling. In less than three months I will be in a new world where I will not fit in. A new world where I am not their princess. And I am not aware of their amature laws or if they have spread any new customs. It only now dawned upon me that I have the only person I have to rely on in the colonies is Marquis de Lafayette, and even he cannot spend all his time to act as a tour guide and royal guard to a princess.


	3. The Ship is in the Harbor Now See if You Can Spot 'Em

On June third of 1776, we arrived in New York harbor. I changed into one of my more common-looking dresses, and packed my already light bag. I bid my farewells to Captain d’Aché and he promised me that if I was ever in need, he and his allies would be happy to come to my aid, even if it came to battle. 

“Ready to meet the colonies, Votre Altesse?” Lafayette asks with both of our bags in his hands, I nodded. As ready I will ever be, I suppose. He led my down the ramp. A carriage was already waiting for us at the pier.   
It was beautiful, much different from Britain of course, but it had its charms. I was introduced as Betsy Smith to the outside population as my identity should stay hidden as best as everyone could allow.   
Lafayette took me into a small tavern without many people. The door slammed shut behind me, and we had gotten a few dead glances, but nothing to worry about. On our way in there was a man shouting in the streets with his arms flailing to another man who looked something short of annoyed or uncomfortable. Both of which ignored us.  
Inside, I was led to a table with two other men. They smiled as Lafayette came to greet them and handed him a drink.   
“You’re back early” one says with quite a deep voice.   
“Oui, well I have brought back un ami” he gestures to me. I give a simple nod to them both.  
“Layette, you never mentioned what exactly your business was in France” the other man chuckled.   
My friend shook his head and nodded in my direction. “This is Prin-” I elbow him in the ribs. He lowers his voice to barely a whisper, “Princess Collette of Britain.”  
The other two stare at me in almost shock, then automatically and at the same time stand up and bow to me. Each taking one of my hands to kiss the knuckles.   
“My apologies, Your Majesty.”  
Then Lafayette tips his hat towards the shorter man. “Give her an American welcome!”  
“Yo! I’m John Laurens in the place to be! Two pints o’ Sam Adams but I’m working on three! Those redcoats don’t it with me because I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!” I had to laugh, he may be small but he is quite feisty.   
Lafayette stood up on the bench, “Oui oui, mon ami. Je m’appelle Lafayette, the Lancelot of the revolutionary set. I came from afar just to say bonsoir. Tell the king casse-toi! Who’s the best? C’est moi!” He jumps down and takes my hand to twirl me as the last man begins.  
“Brrrah, brrrah, I am Hercules Mulligan. Up and lovin’ it, yes. I heard your mother say ‘come again.’ Ay, lock up your daughters and horses, of course. It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets”  
“Wow”  
I raise my glass and step up on the other bench, “No more sex, pour me another brew, son. Let’s raise a couple more to the revolution!”  
Laurens walked away for a moment and brought back one of the men I saw earlier, the annoyed one. “Well if it isn’t the prodigy of Princeton college!”  
“Aaron Burr” Hercules told me.  
“Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!”  
Burr bit his lip and sighed before speaking, “Good luck with that, you’re taking a stand, You spit, I’m ‘a sit, we’ll see where we land.”  
“Burr the revolution’s imminent, what do you stall for?”  
The other man from earlier said from a few feet away, “If you stand for nothing Burr, what’ll you fall for?”  
Lafayette, Laurens, Hercules, and Burr all turned toward him. “Oh, who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Hey, who’s this kid? What’s he gonna do?”  
That’s where he burst. He rambled on about getting into King’s College, joining the revolution, and one day seeing his descendents someday living in the nation that he wishes to to fight for. Apparently he is nineteen, the same age as Lafayette.  
“I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R! WE ARE MEANT TO BE a colony that runs independently.” He led into a rant about my father while I sat back in my seat and glared at him a bit.  
“Then king George turns around and runs a spendin’ spree. He ain’t never gonna set his descendents free, so there will be a revolution in this century!”  
The other guys, excluding Burr as we haven’t been properly introduced yet, turned to me and noticed me glowering at Alexander.  
“Don’t be shocked when your history book mentions me!” he keeps ranting. “I will lay down my life if it sets us free, eventually you’ll see my-”  
Lafayette grabs him and shakes him a bit to shut him up, “Monsieur Hamilton, vous devriez peut-être rencontrer cette dame.”  
Alexander turns in my direction for the first time and comes to bow to me. When he reaches for my hand, I pull it away before he can kiss it and cross my arms.  
“Miss?”  
“You, ‘Mr. Alexander Hamilton’ should, at the least, pay a little respect to a princess.” He stares dumbfounded before Lafayette comes forward.  
“Monsieur Hamilton, please meet Princess Collette of Britain. She requested that I help her escape from England to help out here in America.”  
“I am here to help you, sir, so don’t judge me by what my father has done. And in my attempt to help out the war efforts, you, Mr. Hamilton, will stay out of my way, understand?” His face flusters, but he nods with wariness in his eyes.  
All of the guys stare at me too, “So why are joining the revolution?” They each take a moment to size me up, but shake away any wary thoughts.  
Lafayette clears his throat, “I dream of life without the monarchy. The unrest in France will lead to… onarchy?” He looks to the others for help, “Onarchy? How you say? How you say… Oh anarchy! When I fight I make the other side panicky with my shot!”  
“Yo,” Hercules directs our attention towards him. “I’m a tailor’s apprentice, and I got ya’ll knuckleheads in loco parentis. I’m joining the rebellion because I know it’s my chance to socially advance instead of sewing some pants. I’m gonna take a shot!”  
“But we’ll never be truly free until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me! You and I!” Laurens takes my hand and twirls me, then hands me another drink. “Do or die! Wait ‘til I sally in on a stallion with the first black battalion! Have another shot!”  
Burr comes back over to our group with a book in one hand and a drink in the other, and tells us to shut our mouths, “Not you, Your Highness,” he reassures and attempts to kiss my hand again.  
Hamilton begins talking to Burr about forming an alliance with him and the other men. Again, he starts rambling, but this time it’s much louder and many people in the tavern have heard him. His face flushes again and he tells the others that if they would give him a position, he would make them proud.  
They each, including me, stare at him for a moment to take it all in. I must admit, he has potential, even if his pride is higher than King George’s castle walls.  
“Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!” Laurens yells and hands him a glass. He tries to hand Burr a glass, but he sighs and turns away. Laurens shakes his head and drinks it himself.  
“When are these colonies gonna rise up?” Lafayette mumbles to himself.  
“Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up!” Laurens pours everyone another drink.  
“Tell your sister that she’s gotta rise up!” Hercules hands me a glass.  
“When you’re living on your knees you rise up! Rise up!” Hamilton stands on the table and makes a toast to the revolution while the other men, plus I, sit around him with our glasses raised.   
“Raise a glass to freedom! Something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you!” Laurens swings an empty glass around. “Raise a glass to the five of us! Tomorrow there will more of us!”  
The other four of us join in with him, “They’ll tell the story of tonight!”


	4. I Will Fight the Fight and Win the War

Lafayette led me out of the tavern and into the city streets with the others at our sides.   
People were gathered in the square around small trading carts and sometimes a preacher who stood on a pedestal. One group that caught my eye was three women. The one who seemed to lead the others, the oldest I assumed, wore a peach dress, the other two wore light blue and a pale yellow.  
Lafayette told me about them as Laurens smirked and Burr jogged up to them. “There’s nothing rich folks love more than going down and slummin’ it with the poor. They pull up in the carriage and gawk at the students in the common and watch them talk. Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded, but little does he know that his daughters,” he gestures to the three women. “Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza slip into the city to watch all the guys at work.”  
“Excuse me miss, I know it’s not funny, but your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money. Why’re you slummin’ in the city with your fancy heels? You searchin’ for an urchin who can give ideals?”  
She makes a face, along with her sisters, “Burr, you disgust me.”  
“Ah, so you’ve discussed me?” I winks. “I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me.”  
To my surprise, she begins to lecture him. She’s been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine, she wants a revelation! “We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal! And when I meet Thomas Jefferson, I’ll compel him to include women in the sequel!”  
Laurens and Hercules pat Burr on the back as they laugh and pull him away from the ladies, mumbling.  
The one in yellow notices me accompanying them and tugs on her sister’s arm to whisper something in her ear. She also turns toward me, she smiles when we lock eyes and grabs the third sister’s hand and comes to me.   
“Good morning!” The one in blue chirps. “My name is Elizabeth Schuyler.” She gestures to her sisters, “This is Angelica, and this is Peggy.”  
“A pleasure to meet you, my name is…” I start. Could I trust them? Lafayette comes to my side and bows to the ladies, “Bonjour, madame. This is Princess Collette of Britain.”  
Angelica steps back a bit and pulls Peggy backwards too, Eliza had a wary expression.  
The three of them curtsy and quickly apologize.  
“Shhh! My father doesn’t know that I am here, I’ve run away!” I whisper. “I came to assist in the war efforts.”  
“And you are… an acquaintance of Mr. Hamilton?” Eliza whispers in my ear away from her sisters and points to Alexander.  
“I suppose so. Why do you ask?” she blushes but shakes her head.  
Meanwhile, Lafayette and the others were gathered around another man on a pedestal. A stood at Lafayette’s side, “Who is that man?”  
He sighed, “A loyalist; Samuel Seabury. Monsieur Hamilton has been at it for a good five minutes now.” He announces that he is offering free thoughts on the Continental Congress.  
“Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution. Don’t let them lead you astray! I pray The King shows you his mercy! For shame! For shame!”  
“I understand why” I mutter.  
“If you repeat yourself again, I’m gonna scream!”  
“Let him be” Burr tries to push Alexander away.  
“They have not your interests at heart!”  
“Burr, I’d rather be divisive then indecisive. Drop the niceties!” he turns away from Burr. “Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me! Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?”  
From down the street, British soldiers marched downtown towards the square. They formed two columns, each man holding a bayonet. A taller Redcoat stepped forward with a scroll in hand.  
Lafayette grabbed my hand and ran back into the tavern with the other four men at our heels. We peeked out the window and listen to their message.  
He cleared his throat and began reading,   
“Princess Collette Priscilla Beauregard of Britain has been kidnapped from Her Majesty’s own bedroom in the King’s castle on the fourth of March. Her Highness is considered dangerous. The king insists on any person with information to inform authorities. A reward will be given to any man who delivers the princess back to her kingdom, whether it be forced or consentitive, alive or in death.”  
“Dangerous?” Mulligan snorts. I glare at him and cross my arms. “You seem to be forgetting that I am a fully trained princess, Mr. Mulligan.” He bowed slightly and returned his attention back out the window.  
“Dangerous or not, you best be stayin’ off the streets, Princess” Laurens patted my shoulder for comfort.


	5. We Gotta Make an All Out Stand

On August seventeenth of 1776, Lafayette let me borrow a horse as we made our way to General Washington’s camp. His tent was in the center. Laurens took all of our horses to the stables as he is the best with animals.  
“General Howe’s got troops on the water” Burr informed me. “32,000 troops in New York Harbor.” We’re surrounded.   
“You should meet the general, Princess. You will be useful to him, I’m sure.” Lafayette had said.  
I was led to the general’s tent by another high ranked man. His name I did not catch, but he didn’t seem very enthused that I was there. “He’ll be a few minutes” he grumbled. I nodded and stood by the entrance.   
“I can wait here myself, sir.” I offer. It’s been luck that I haven’t been captured by British troops yet, I don’t need anyone to ruin my streak.  
“You will shut your mouth and do as you’re told, Miss” he grabs my arm and pushes me to the ground. “If it weren’t for Mr. Burr, I wouldn’t even let you near this camp.”  
I hit my head on my way down, but didn’t have time to get back to my feet as General Washington stepped in.  
“General” the man salutes him. Washington nods and notices me.  
“Ma’am, what are you doing in here?” he asks. The other man smirked, “Did you order a whore, General?” Before I thought about it, I punched the man in the nose. He fell backward but caught himself.   
He yelled a few profanities before taking a swing at me. The general caught his fist before it hit me and pushed him backwards.  
Washington ordered for some soldiers to lead the man away then turned to me, “Are you alright?” He helps me up, “That is considered an assault against an officer Ma’am,” he had a slight smile on his face nonetheless.  
“You should train your men better General”  
“How so?”  
“Where I am from, men are taught to be polite to royalty.” He raises an eyebrow, “Ma’am?”  
I curtsy and introduce myself. He instantly removes his hat, bows to me, then takes my hand.  
From outside the tent, we heard the man grumbling loudly, other men trying to convince him to forget it. Washington sighs and steps out. From behind the curtain in which I peeked out from, I saw the other soldiers scurry away. Washington grabs the shorter man by his coat near the neck and picks him up onto his toes.   
“Lee… Do you have any idea who this woman is? Ma’am!” he yells in his face. I guess he realized I was watching, so I stepped outside.  
“You are my second in command, Lee. But this is Lady Collette of Britain. And as far as you’re concerned, you are beneath her” he spat. Washington gripped the man around his throat tighter, “If I am not in a position to give direction to you or my troops, you are to follow her orders. Am I understood?”  
Lee quickly nods before Washington throws him to the ground, he stumbles to his feet and brushes himself off. His eyes were wide, but they went back to their normal glare that he directed at me. The general straightened his hat and gestured for me return to the tent.  
“My sincere apologies, Your Highness, please don’t let Mr. Lee influence your first impression of me.”  
“You’re forgiven, General. But may I ask who he is?” He sighs, shaking his head.   
“Charles Lee is a major captain in the Continental Army.”  
“I assume he was your only option”  
“No, he is the only man who presents himself to be strong enough” I knit my brows but say no more.   
We continued to talk about the ranks of a few selected soldiers, but eventually I ran out of praise.  
“I look forward our alliance, Your Highness” he bowed and excused himself from the room to communicate with his men.  
Lafayette meets me on my way out, and leads me the outer limits of the camp where the flagpole is set up. General Washington was standing on a parapet with soldiers gathered around him.  
“We are outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, and outplanned. We have to make an all out stand. Any hope of success is fleeting! How can I keep leading when the people I’m leading keep retreating? My forces are skittish as the British cut the city up. Are these the men in which I am to defend America? I cannot be everywhere at once people!” he takes in all the faces of his soldiers. As his eyes fall on me he says, “We ride at midnight. Manhattan in the distance” then nods his head and starts toward his tent with me following a few steps behind him.  
The general slumped onto his desk and rubbed his eyes; he tips his hat to me as I walk in. “You shouldn’t be here Ma’am. We’ll be leaving soon.”  
“I told you I am here to help, Sir. I will stay at camp to assist the wounded.” He hums in response.  
We’ve been forced to abandon Kip’s Bay, our ships are down, and we’ve lost the southern tip; our goal right now is to gain Harlem before it’s too late. Our men are anxious, and Washington’s on edge.  
“Your excellency, sir” a familiar man steps in and salutes the general and bows to me.   
“Who are you?”  
“Aaron Burr. Sir, permission to state my case?”  
“As you were”  
“Sir, I was a captain under General Montgomery until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec. And well… I think I could be of assistance. I admire how you keep firing at the British from a distance.” Washington nods.  
“I have some questions and a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west.”  
“Yes?”  
“Well-”, starts but is cut off by Alexander walking in.  
“Your excellency, sir. You wanted to see me?” Burr sighs deeply but steps back.  
“Hamilton, come in. Have you met Mr. Burr and Lady Collette?”  
“Yes sir, we keep meeting” they say; Hamilton bows.  
Burr steps in front of Hamilton rather quickly, “As I was saying, Sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out.”  
“Burr?”  
“Sir?” he perks up.  
“Close the door on the way out.” Burr’s face fell but left without a word.  
“I will let the two of you speak in privacy.” Hamilton gives me a quick smile and Washington nods, “Thank you, Miss.”  
I positioned myself to be out of earshot if I should accidently make a noise, and stood outside the tent, not intending to be left out on information.  
“Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff? Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man of great renown. And I know you stole British cannons while we were still downtown.” So that’s what Hamilton has been doing all this time?  
“Sir!”  
“Nathaniel Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you-”  
“To be their secretary, I don’t think so…”  
“Now why are you upset?”  
“I’m not”, Alexander said, but it sounded more like a question.  
“It’s alright you wanna fight. I was just like you when I was younger. Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr?” Hamilton agrees.  
“Dying is easy, young man, living is harder.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“I’m being honest. I’m working with a third of what our Congress has promised; we are a powder keg about to explode, and I need someone like you to lighten the load! So, I am not throwing away my shot.”  
There was a pause before Hamilton spoke. “You need all the help you can get. I have three friends, Laurens, Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette! Okay, what else…” Hamilton trails off. “We’ll need spies on the inside, some King’s men who might let some things slide…” He continues to mumble as he steps out, “I’ll write to Congress, tell ‘em we need supplies…”   
“I know you’re there, Miss” I sigh and come back in. “I have my right hand man.” 

It was around midnight, which meant the troops were being set up and soldiers were arming themselves with muskets and bayonets, if they were lucky they could find a rifle; they were brought by the Pennsylvania regiments. The Continental Army were without official uniforms and dressed the best they could; we were dreading to see Redcoats along with the hired Hessians in blue.  
There were no cavalry on either side, but we were massively outnumbered. Ten thousand men stood at Washington’s back, but it wasn’t enough.  
General Howe led his troops well, though that meant we had lost many good men, nearly 300 and had about 700 wounded. On August twenty seventh, the British took Long Island and we were forced out of Brooklyn. We were close to evacuating New York entirely. But on September sixteenth we captured Harlem Heights, nearly 2,000 men against 5,000. Once again we were hugely outnumbered, but with only 30 killed and less than 100 wounded.


	6. I Do

It’s been almost four years since the Battle of Long Island. Since then, I’ve grown a little, physically and socially, George Washington has promoted me to a Major General in the Continental Army under the name of Charity Wilson. He hired Hamilton right on sight, but Hamilton still wants to fight, not write. My father has sent troops to the colonies multiple times after me, each time resulting in a mass number of deaths on my account. I’ve been confiding in many of the soldiers, Washington, and surprisingly even Aaron Burr.  
Burr returns our friendship by letting out his anger and worries about Alexander Hamilton. Though I find both of them equally arrogant and with high amounts of pride and I’ve grown quite close to them both, Burr is just less abrasive and opinionated. And in the past few years, I’ve told him many things, some of which I’ve never told anyone else, not even Lafayette or my siblings, and I am also keeping a few of his.

On December second of 1780, I, along with many of the other Revolutionaries were invited to attend a ball hosted by Philip Schuyler, the father of the three sisters I saw in the square a few years ago. I arrived by carriage in the courtyard and was escorted inside, the ballroom was decorated in shades of blue, silver, and white while many women wore hues of yellow and pink.   
The Schuyler sisters were the first to arrive, I had joined them. Angelica, the oldest of the three, was dazzling the room, dancing with soldiers and politicians alike, while Eliza, Peggy, and I laughed.  
Eliza seemed to zone out for a minute and her jaw slightly dropped. Peggy and I glanced in the direction she was staring and noticed that Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette had finally arrived.  
“Eliza?” She blinked looked down as her face reddened. Peggy had gone off on her own and I headed towards Angelica, Eliza had a wary streak in her eyes as she watched me go.  
Hamilton has asked me for a dance, granting me a glare from Eliza from across the room before she turned away.  
“Enjoying the ball so far, Mr. Hamilton? Any ladies catch your eye yet?” I asked after he took my hand.  
“I have work to do, but it’s nice to take a break” he twirled me, then pulls me into him so our noses almost touch, “And of course, I have my eye on you right now.”  
We had made small talk during the whole song, I learned a few things about him, like the fact that Martha Washington named a feral tomcat after him.  
“Really?” I laughed.  
“That’s true!”  
Eliza and I had locked eye contact several times. She had whispered something along to Angelica a few minutes ago, who glanced in my direction before giving her a nod and what looked like a reassuring smile.  
I excused myself from the dance floor to grab a drink and maybe get some fresh air, Peggy caught up with me on my way out.  
“Lady Wilson!” she grabs my arm and tugs me away. “Angelica and Eliza have to tell you something.” She dragged me back inside and to the very corner of the room where the other two sisters were whispering.  
Angelica had a bright smile on her face and Eliza looked as if she had been previously in tears.  
“Congratulations!” Angelica chirped, her sisters both nodded, one slightly more cheerful than the other. They noticed my confused expression.  
“We heard a rumor that Alexander Hamilton was courting you” she said.  
“Courting? I-” my face starts to burn as I let out a nervous laugh. “Not that I am aware of.”  
“Really?” Eliza perks up. She takes my hand and leads me away.  
“You’re really not courting? You seem to be… close to him. Could you perhaps introduce me then? …If you don’t want to I would understand or if you and him are…” She fumbles, but I interrupt.  
“Alex has not mentioned anything about courting to me, so I assume there were no plans” I smile. “And I would be glad to introduce you.”  
She pulled me into a hug and thanked me, leaving to return to Angelica and Peggy.  
Hamilton was drinking with Laurens and Mulligan when I found him. All three of them bowed to me once I arrived.  
“Miss me Princess?” Alexander chuckled.   
“A word, Alexander?” He nodded and walked with me.  
I find it amusing, Alexander, and the rest of the boys, to be honest. I look around at all of the women attending the ball, they all look the same. The same fragile frame, the same faked smile plastered on their face, the same expensive jewelry and gowns. Mother always told me that a loveless marriage was supposed to be my goal as a princess. If my husband would pass away before myself, it would easier to remarry and resume my hierarchy social status if I weren’t romantically attached to the man. It was sad.  
Here, most men are only interested in women to deflower, especially when they are young and well dressed, as looks are a proximity to power.  
Tonight, the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all. If you could marry a sister, you’re rich. But to those men who encourage challenges, it’s not a question of if, but with one.  
“Where are you taking me?” he asks me.  
“I’m about to change your life.”  
“Then by all means, lead the way.”  
We made our way to the sisters, they all curtsied, and Eliza stepped forward.  
“Elizabeth Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Hamilton turned to me, “Schuyler?”  
“Angelica’s sister”  
“Thank you for all of your service.” Alex smiled and kissed her hand, “If it takes a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”  
“We’ll leave you to it!” Angelica and I giggled and turned away.  
“They’re going to be quite happy” I tell Angelica as we both watched Alex and Eliza danced in the center of the ballroom.  
She sighs but nods. A man came around and asked for her hand to dance, so I was alone again. I sipped my wine quietly and watched the couples, I smiled as I recalled my journey here. If I were in Britain right now, I would already be traveling to and from Poland and Russia to keep up our alliance and trading systems. I don’t miss it. I wonder what my sibling are doing. Or father? Or mother?  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
“Enjoying yourself, Miss?” Aaron Burr asks and bows to me. I nod and turn back to watch the dancing couples.   
“And yourself?” He chuckles but says yes. He clears his throat, “So? May I?”, he asks as he takes my hand.  
“Of course”  
Burr leads me to the center of the ballroom, a few feet away Alex and Eliza. She smiled at me, I saw Alex smirk and wink at Burr from the corner of my eye.  
Everybody’s dancing and the band’s top volume, grinding to the rhythm as they wine and dine. Burr took my right hand and held his other at my waist. He led our steps, I learned quickly that he was a great dancer.   
“I didn’t know you could dance, Sir” I laughed.   
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Princess” he smirks and spun me.  
I admit, I was happy. I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight, but Burr had smiled at me and my heart went ‘Boom!’   
“Oh, look at those eyes,” I thought to myself, “I’m down for the count and I’m drowning in ‘em.” He looks into my eyes and the sky’s the limit. “I am so into you” my face reddened at my lovesick thoughts, “I am so into you.”  
I am helpless.  
Burr took my hand when the song was over and led me to the side of the room where Alexander and Eliza had migrated to. Eliza took my hand and walked me a few paces away.   
“Thank you, Charity” she says and squeezes my hand and looks back at Hamilton and Burr who are both smirking and talking in hushed voices.

Later that night when most women either went home with their men or bid their farewells to lovers in secret, Aaron Burr led me outside the Philip estate to the gardens.   
“Write to me” he asked as he took my hand, “every night.”  
“Of course”  
“I don’t feel that what I have is enough to offer you, Princess” he starts.  
“That’s okay! We don’t need-”  
“But I have my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits, and my top-notch brain. Insane… But no stress, my love for you will never be in doubt. After the war, we’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out. And as long as I’m alive, Collette, I swear to God you’ll never feel so-”  
“Helpless!” I said and jumped to hug him, he caught me at the waist as I had my face buried in his neck.  
He sat me down on my feet and kissed both my hands twice before hugging me again tightly. Finally, he lifted my chin and stepped forward, his face so close to mine that our noses were touching. My heart was beating quickly and I swallowed as an attempt to slow it down, hoping he doesn’t notice.   
He leaned down to my height and kissed me gently, moving both hands to my waist and mine going to his neck and shoulders.

It may not have lasted long, but it was the first time that I’ve been truly happy and completely at ease in… quite a while. Burr and I took into different directions after we said goodnight, and I left in my carriage. Lafayette and Laurens had accompanied me back to the boarding house in which we are, at this time, staying. Lafayette tried to make conversation, but I only nodded as I slipped in and out of a daydream, thinking of the letters I’ll write and what will happen to us in the next few weeks.


	7. I'll See You on the Other Side of the War

One week later, Eliza and I are writing letters nightly to Aaron and Alexander. Now my life’s getting better with every letter that he writes me. Eliza and I reread every letter and swoon at both of our revolutionaries. I laugh at the sisters as they want to form a harem. “I’m just saying, if you really loved me you’d share him.”  
“Ha!”   
Two weeks later, Eliza invited me into their living room while she was stressing. Her father sat in the dining room, stone-faced, as Alexander asked for his blessing. Eliza, trying not to cry, lays her head against my shoulder as we the four of us listen in on what they’re saying. I peeked around the door, seeing Philip Schuyler stand up and make his way across the room to Alex.  
“Oh no, we’re through” Eliza bit her lip. But instead, her father shook Alex’s hand and told him to be true, and Alex looked back at the door with a smile.  
The three sisters and I burst through the door and all take our turn to congratulate and hug the couple.   
“Eliza-” he starts but she jumps to kiss him.  
“I do! I do! I do!”

“Alright, alright! That’s what I’m talking about! Now… Everyone! Give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!” Laurens yelled with a drink in hand.  
“A toast to the groom!” she cheered, echos vibrate against the walls throughout the room. “To the bride! From your sister, who’s always by your side. To your union, and to the revolution! And may you always… be satisfied!” She gestures to Eliza then looks back at Alexander, “I know my sister like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.” She stops, looks around the others guests, then half smiles, “At least my dear Eliza’s his wife…” After a deep breath and another sip of wine, she raises her glass, “To the Groom!” Angelica sighs as she lowers her glass, forcing herself to smile at her sister. 

After the wedding Alexander invited me, along with Burr, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan, to stay awhile to have a few drinks.  
“Congratulations Alexander” I tell him. He nods and smirks.  
“I may not live to see our glory, but I’ve seen wonders great and small, because if the tomcat can get married, there’s hope for all of us after all!”  
“Raise a glass to freedom” Lafayette says, “Something you will never see again.”  
“No matter what she tells you!” Mulligan joined, earning a glare from me.  
I sat up in my seat, “Raise a glass to the five of us.”  
“To the newly not poor of us!” they hollered and whooped.   
“Let’s have another round tonight” I announced and went to grab more drinks, Lafayette followed me.  
Alex stepped away from the group as well when he saw Aaron Burr, “Mr. Burr, Sir! I didn’t think that you would make it.” My face reddened and I smile with my back turned to them.  
“To be sure, Sir”  
“Burr!” Mulligan and Laurens yelled.  
“I came to say congratulations; I see the whole gang's here.”  
“You are the worst Burr” Lafayette mumbled.  
“Oh, ignore them. Congrats to you Lieutenant-Colonel. I wish I had you’re command instead of manning George’s journal.”  
“No you don’t-”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Now, be sensible. From what I hear, you’ve made yourself indispensable…” Burr smirked.  
John jumped to Burr’s shoulders, “Well, I’ve heard you’ve got a special someone on the side Burr.”  
“Is that so?” Alex asked and turned toward me for a second, I blushed and looked away, stepping into a doorway and out of view. Alex turned back to Burr with a smirk.  
“I should go…” Burr tries to push John off of him.   
“No, these guys should go” Alex pushes them away, causing slight protests from the other two men.  
Lafayette joins me in the doorway, “Ah, Madame, you never told me about you and Monsieur Burr.”  
“Pardon. Shhh.”  
“It’s alright Burr… I wish you would’ve brought this girl with you tonight Burr.”  
Aaron chuckles, “You’re very kind but I’m afraid it’s unlawful, sir.” I blush, I never thought of that. Father would have his head if he knew.  
“What do you mean?” Alexander asked. I giggle at Aaron’s pause.  
“She’s married” Burr said, and if I hadn’t known better I would’ve thought my heart stopped beating. Lafayette took my shoulder, “Mademoiselle?”  
“I see…” Alexander mumbles after a moment.  
“She’s married to a British officer.”  
“Oh shi-”  
I shook Lafayette’s hand off my shoulder and stormed off, elbowing other people out of the way, then slam the back door of the tavern behind me.

The boarding house would’ve been the first place Burr or Alexander would think of coming to, after finding me missing from his bachelor party.   
I stood in the square for some time, staring at the ground probably, until someone came up and put his coat around me.   
“Mademoiselle, you will catch a cold.” Lafayette offers me his arm and we start walking through the square. A few stray tears slid down my cheek, but otherwise I didn’t show any other emotion.  
“Did you know?” I whisper to him. He shakes his head ‘no’ and squeezes my arm.   
“I suppose I should have warned you anyway, chéri” he shrugs. “Burr… isn’t the best man to attach yourself to.”  
“I discovered that the hard way” I mumble. I’m sure Angelica will be in a mood when she finds out, after all, she is the one I told first.  
Lafayette stops suddenly and I get flinged slightly as his arm pulls me back, “What?”  
“In these four years, have you seen the city garden?” he takes my hand and drags me down the street before I get a chance to answer.   
“Laf! Wait!” I pull up my dress to run.

“Who did this? It’s beautiful…” it wasn’t an extravagant garden, more like the city’s nature park. There was only one path that led through the greens, multiple couples strolled about, while others sat in the grass or on benches to write.  
“I thought that this might cheer you up” a bird landed on a branch above my head and began singing.  
“It has, thank you” I half smile. “Laf?” he hums in response. “You’ve gotten much better in English, I’ve noticed.”  
“Oui, I’ve been almost fluent since ‘77. Your letters helped…”  
“Listen, I know I haven’t really been the best of a friend lately… After Long Island I suppose we both had gotten too busy… But I still thank you and appreciate you for helping me get to be here. I don’t want to think about what I’d be doing in England right now if it hadn’t been for you.”  
“There is no need to thank me, Mon amour. Seeing you happy is enough for me.” he kissed my hand. “But must ask you something…”   
“Yes?”  
“Maybe another time… I don’t think it’d be best for today.”  
“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, spit it out already.”  
“Fine. I know it’s so soon, and probably not suited for such a poor day such as this, but I was going to ask… May I kiss you, Mon chéri?” Lafayette stumbles through his last sentence but looks up and down between my eyes, lips, and back down at his feet.  
My breath half caught in my throat as my face reddened, but I closed my eyes and nodded. Quietly, Laf put a hand at my waist and bent down to my height and kissed me gently, softer than Burr ever had.  
He pulled away slowly, a small smile on his face, “May I ask what you are thinking, madame?”  
“I was wondering what is going to happen afterward?”  
“I’m not sure, Mademoiselle, but from what I’ve learned so far, being here, is that love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes, and it takes, and it takes… But we keep loving and fighting anyway; we laugh and we cry… and we break. We make our mistakes.”  
He took my hand, “But if there’s a reason that I am by your side when so many have tried, then I’m willing to wait for it.”  
“I’m willing to wait for it” I whisper.   
He brushes the hair away from my face, “I’ll wait for you, Mon amour.”  
“Thank you, Laf” I squeeze his hand, “I’ll try not to make you wait for long.”  
“Take your time.”


	8. 8-So Sing a Song of Sixpence

The war was getting worse, at this point our forces are practically starving. I have never seen a general so despondent. Alexander Hamilton has taken over writing all of Washington’s correspondence.  
“Congress writes, ‘Attack the British forces” Alex shakes his head as he slumped over a desk, “We’ve already resorted to eating our horses.”   
I rub his shoulders, “We’ll get by.” Lafayette has sailed to France to ask for their aid and we pray they have sent a ship. Mulligan has gone back to New York to his apprenticeship, and Laurens stays to work with Hamilton. They’re been writing letters against slavery, and everyday is a test of their camaraderie and bravery.  
Local merchants have denied us equipment and assistance; they only accept British money, and we’ve just recently been informed that our cavalry isn’t coming.  
“But Sir!”  
“Alex, Collette, listen. There’s only one way for us to win this. Provoke outrage, outright.”  
Alex nods, “That’s right.”  
“Do not engage. Strike by night. Remain relentless till their troops take flight. Outrun, outlast. Hit ‘em quick and get out fast.”  
We nod, “We’re gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast.”

We’ve cut supply lines and have stole contraband and have been picky of our battles and places to take our stand. I sat at Washington’s desk, map in hand, when the general himself along with Alexander walked in. Everyday, “Sir, entrust me with a command.” And everyday, “No”, Washington dismisses him out of hand, and today was no different.  
Instead of Alex or me, he promotes Charles Lee. Makes him second in command.   
“I’m a general! Whee!” Alex and he glance at each other, both with dark eyes and a shared bond, mostly for hating Lee.  
“I’m a general… whee…” Alex mocks.  
“Yeah… He’s not the choice I would’ve gone with, especially not after the Battle of Monmouth.”

Back in June of 1778, the the battle held in New Jersey was not going in our favor. Thousand of soldiers died in hundred degree heat as we snatched a stalemate from the jaws of defeat. Lee had just been put in command of a small troop.  
I, along with Lafayette and Alex, rode on horseback. We took to the rear, as we were instructed, while Lee held the frontline.  
We marched to the battlefield around nine o’clock. The General ordered us to fire without mercy, our men were ready… At least most of them.  
My horse had been injured and I was forced to leave her and fight on my feet. I carried a bayonet, with a dagger in my pocket. We were, again, outnumbered, but the British were tiring quickly, so we were slowly gaining an advantage.  
“Retreat!” Lee screamed from his horse. Some of our men dropped their weapons and ran, others stayed focused on the enemy, their only thought was to attack under Washington’s orders.  
“Retreat-” he yelled again, this time a sword entered the chest of his horse. Lee was thrown from the horse and landed some way away.  
By the time I got over to where I saw him fall, he was gone, stumbling away from the battle like a coward.   
“What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!” I yelled and handed him his bayonet.  
He turned around, holding his side, “But there’s no many of them!”  
“I’m sorry is this not your speed? Lee-” I was interrupted by a horse nudge my shoulder.  
I curtsied in my suit as General Washington tipped his hat to me. He gave Lee a short, disappointed glance before offering me his hand and pulling me onto his own horse.  
Alex rode next to us.   
“Hamilton!” Washington said.  
“Ready, Sir” he saluted.  
“Have Lafayette take the lead.”   
I assumed he thought of Alexander too young, so I dismissed his decision and continued the battle.  
Since our troops to the west chased the British out of Philadelphia and to New York, it was a strategic win to the patriots, but could have gone off tangent rather easily due to Lee’s cowardice.  
Afterward, he was criticized for his actions, or lack of, and started speaking out to anyone who would listen, this went on for months.  
“Washington can not be left alone to his devices. He’s indecisive from crisis to crisis. The best thing he can do for the revolution is turn and go back to planting tobacco in Mount Vernon!”  
Hamilton and I both made attempts at speaking with Washington, but he was stubborn, “Don’t do a thing. History will prove him wrong.”  
I rolled my eyes and gave Alex a knowingly annoyed look. He shrugged, and turned back to the general, “But Sir!”  
“We have a war to fight, let’s move along,” he then kicked the both of us out of his stationed tent at Valley Forge.  
We found John Laurens outside, listening in. “Strong words from Lee, someone should hold him to it,” he patted both Alex and I’s shoulders.  
Alex took a glance back to the tent, “I can’t disobey direct orders.”  
“Then I’ll do it.” he looked at us with excitement. Brave boy.  
“No!” I insisted, Alex took my hand and pulled me back.  
“Alex, Collette you are the closest friends I’ve got,” I glared at Hamilton.  
We both took one of John’s hands, I nodded as Hamilton spoke, “Laurens, do not throw away your shot.”

On December twenty third, John Laurens rode to the outer limits of Philadelphia to meet with General Lee. Alexander signed on as his second, Major Evan Edwards was Lee’s. I rode with John, carrying a bag of medicines just in case. Aaron Burr accompanied Edwards and Lee.  
We arrived in the early morning, it was a nice place to die as it’s high and dry, one of the Ten Duel Commandment. There aren’t officially rules in dueling, duels are illegal, but those specific laws aren’t heavily executed. Every man and some women were aware of the ten steps you were to follow, especially military enrolled.   
Of course, the challenge is to demand satisfaction. If they’d apologise, there’s no need for further action. I curtsied to Burr, who respectfully bowed with a smile. I regarded him as a friend, mind you, this was before the winter ball of 1780.  
Since neither of the men had chosen to admit any wrongdoings, so Hamilton and Edwards shook hands. Your second is your lieutenant, for when there’s reckoning to be reckoned with.  
Next, the seconds were to negotiate for peace. This is commonplace, especially between recruits. Here, most disputes die and no one shoots. Alexander returns to my side and huffs, and shakes his head. Edwards nods to Lee who spoke with a doctor who was on site. Hamilton handed Laurens pistol. The doctor was paid in advance and both sides treated him with civility, then asked him to turn around so he could have deniability.   
John handed my a folded piece of parchment to deliver to his next of kin for if this did not turn out as planned. He dipped his head a moment to confess his sins and pray for Hell or Heaven to let him in. Ready for the moment of adrenaline when he finally faces his opponent, they send in their seconds as a last chance to negotiate and to set the record straight, this time Burr stepped in for Edwards. Alexander and Aaron met in the middle while Edwards and I stood about fifteen paces away from each, but on opposite sides, both of us facing our dueling man.  
It was quiet, the seconds spoke in hushed voices, but was slightly audible.  
“Alexander”  
“Aaron Burr, Sir”  
Burr sounded bored or annoyed, I couldn’t tell which, “Can we agree the duels are dumb and immature, Sir?”  
“Sure” Alex shrugs. “But your man has to answer for his words, Burr.”  
“With his life? We both know that’s absurd, Sir.”  
Alexander stepped forward, “Hold on, how men have died because Lee,” he raised his voice loud enough for the rest of us to hear, “was inexperienced and ruinous?”  
Burr rubbed his temples and sighed, “Okay, so we’re doing this.”   
Alexander and Aaron stepped away to their sides and shared a quick remark to their men. John took a deep breath, muttering tips to himself, “Look him in the eye, aim no higher…” He summoned all the courage that he required, then took his steps and counted. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9- Number 10 paces fire!  
Lee aimed his pistol at Laurens, but was too slow. John fired, the bullet entered Lee’s right side. He fell backward, Edwards had caught him before he fell.  
“Lee, do you yield?” Alex called.  
Burr snapped his head back to glare at him, “You shot him in the side! Yes, he yields!”  
“I’m satisfied!” John yelled at him.  
“Yo, we’ve gotta clear the field.” Edwards says.  
“Go! We won!” Alex ushers them away.  
Burr’s eyes go wide, his rubs his eyes and tries to push his two men away. “Here comes the General…” he mutters.   
Edwards looks in the same directions and huffs, “This should be fun…”  
General Washington dismounted his horse and held his hat against the breeze as he made his way over to us. “What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the general.”  
“Yes, Sir. Let’s ride.”  
“Lee, you will never agree with me but believe me, these young men don’t speak for me. Thank you for your service.”  
Lee glares at him and John both, curses to himself and was taken away by Edwards and Burr.  
“Hamilton, Collette. Get back to Valley Forge, now. And when you get there,” he paused. “Meet me inside.” He climbed to his horse again and set his horse to a run.  
John gave me an apologetic glance and patted Alex on the shoulder before setting off as well. I rode behind Hamilton the whole twenty-four miles. We rode mostly in silence, we were in for it when we returned to camp.  
We returned by evening that day, soldiers passed us with a smirk or a tip of the hat. Alexander climb down off the horse and offered me his hand. Washington’s tent was half opened, expecting us to come. He sat at his desk, writing.


	9. 9- Till We Rise to the Occasion of Our New Nation

Before the duel, Charles Lee was court-martialed at Brunswick, New Jersey and was tried in court by twelve officers on three charges. These charges were disobedience in not attacking the enemy, misbehavior before the enemy in making unnecessary, disorderly, and shameful retreat, and disrespect towards the commander-in-chief. Being found guilty, he was relieved of his duties for a year. In that time, he attempted to get congress to overturn the court-martialed verdict, when this failed, his comments on General Washington escalated. This continued until Laurens dueled him. Since then, Alexander and I have been attempting to manipulate Lee in our favor. Our recent attempt, yesterday, it led to us being caught by the general. We were instructed to meet him in his office, while we were still at Valley Forge.  
Alexander and I stepped inside, he closed the flap behind us. We stood up straight, legs shoulder width apart and eyes forward, our hands laced together behind our backs. Washington stood and walked around us in a circle before stopping in front of Hamilton. Both of us were expecting Washington to be rather annoyed at us, but not for him to be furious. Alexander and I both lost the mischievous smiles that were stuck on our faces when we entered.  
“Son-”  
“Don’t call me son.”  
“This war is hard enough without infighting. Collette, what were you thinking?”  
“Lee called you out, we called his bluff” I said, eyes still forward.  
“You solve nothing! You aggravate our allies to the south.”  
“You’re absolutely right. John should’ve shot him in the mouth, that would have shut him up” Alex grumbles.  
“Son” he sighs.  
“I’m notcha son,” he says through gritted teeth.  
“Watch your tone,” Washington snaps. “I am not a maiden in need of defending. I am a grown-”  
I dropped my hands to my sides, “Charles Lee… Thomas Conway… These men thake your name and they rake it through the mud.”  
“My name’s been through a lot, I can take it.”  
Hamilton also drops his hands and turns to the general, “Well, we don’t have your name. We don’t have your titles. We don’t have your land. But, if you-”  
“No.”  
“If you gave me a command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war-”  
“Or you could die! And we need you alive!”  
“We are more than willing to die!” I butt in. Both men turn to me, Washington shakes his head.  
He points at me, “No. Ma’am, you’re worth too much to us. And son,” he turns back to Alex. “Son, your wife needs you alive! Son, I need you alive!”  
Alexander got red in the face. He clenched his fists and took a long step forward towards the general. “CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!” Washington stepped back in surprise, but didn’t flinch otherwise. Hamilton took heavy breaths and stood there frozen, realizing what he’d done.  
General Washington stepped forward, standing in Hamilton’s face. His voice is steady, “Go home Alexander. That’s an order from your commander.”  
“Sir…”  
“GO HOME” 

While Hamilton was relieved of his duties in the Continental Congress, I was demoted to a lieutenant.


	10. 10-And I'm Never Gonna Stop

In April of 1781, I received a letter from Alexander Hamilton telling me that his wife, Eliza, was pregnant and had known for a month or so. She had even written to Washington a few times, begging him to send home Alexander. He also wrote to me asking that since he had been dismissed from the army, and was a little more than penniless, if I could talk to Washington to reconsider.  
He was not entirely thrilled about the addition to the family, he thought of it as more of a worry than a miracle. He had said that Eliza had been excited and that she was happy and rather unworried.   
When I had found the time where I would not be needed, I made my way up to New York to congratulate the Hamiltons.

“I am happy for you Alexander” I tell him as we walk the streets, he held his arm out for me as we walked. Eliza was at the house, sewing or resting.  
“Will she relish being a poor man’s wife? Unable to provide for her life?” he asked through sad mumbles.  
“She relishes being your wife” I reassure, he didn’t seem to believe me though. “Look at where you are, look at where you started. The fact that you’re alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, and that will be enough.”  
“But-”  
“And if this child shares a fraction of your smile, or a fragment of your mind, look out world! That will be enough.” We were silent for a moment or so. “I don’t pretend to know the challenges you’re facing or the worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind…”  
He smirked at this, “Am I that complicated?”   
I nodded, “Yes, but I’m not afraid, and neither should you be. Eliza knows who she’s married, and as long as you come home at the end of the day, that will be enough.”  
“And if I can not give her and the child a good life?”  
“You don’t need a legacy, and you don’t need money, Alex…” I sighed. “Alex, if I could grant you peace of mind, if you could let me inside your head or heart, let this, let Eliza be part of the narrative of the story they write someday,” I nudged him with my elbow. “This could be the first chapter of when you decide to stay… and you could be enough. Both of you, together. That would be enough.”  
After that conversation, Alex continued to nod to himself, thinking over what I said in his head, but we were in a comforting silence for the rest of our walk, which ended at the Hamilton home.  
“Thank you, Collette. And do you know when Lafayette will return?” he asks, one foot in the door.  
“Anytime, Hamilton, and his ship should be in port in a week or less.”  
“Good, we’ve still got work to do.”

Actually, a little over a week later is when Lafayette returned to New York, and other week for him to reach Valley Forge. By this time, Washington was frustrated. Lafayette had gone to France to persuade them to ally Spain in attacking Britain, but the process was slow.  
The general often spoke realistically with his men, “How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower somehow defeat a global superpower? How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire, or leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross’ flag higher?”  
“Ah, mon amour, tu m'as manqué!” Lafayette greeted me once he arrived at the camp. He climbed down from his horse and handed the reigns to another soldier, leaping to hug me, I gasped in the suddenness.   
“As have I, you” I smiled.  
“So, what’s happened in my absence?”  
I sighed and my face reddened, “Hamilton… has been released from duty and I have been demoted…” He looked shocked. “It’s a long story.”  
“Well then it’s good that I have returned. Is the general here?”

“Ah, but it turns out we have a secret weapon! Well, two actually, but…” Lafayette said. He and I entered Washington’s tent, Laf was telling him of his journey to France when Hamilton’s name was brought up. “An immigrant that you know and love who is unafraid to step in.”  
“Lafayette!” Washington grumbled, he’s been in a poor mood for a quite a while now.  
“I went to France for more funds, and I came back with guns and ships! So the balance shifts.”  
“We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts!” Washington was about to get up and leave the conversation but Lafayette stepped in front of him, with his hands on the general’s shoulders in attempt to calm.  
“We can end this war in Yorktown… Cut them off at sea. But, for this to succeed, there is someone else we need.”  
The general sigh, “I know.”  
“Sir, he knows what to do in the trench! Ingenuitive and fluent and French, I mean…” Washington nods. “Sir, you’re gonna have to use him eventually. What’s he gonna do on the bench, you see? No one has more resilience or matches my practical, tactical, brilliance!”  
Washington starts back to his desk, rubbing his head about another headache. “I’ve got it, Lafayette.”  
“Do you wanna fight for your land back?”  
“I need my right-hand man back!” Lafayette balled his fist, and mumbled a victory in French. I cleared my throat and he turned to me and then back to the general.  
“Oh, and a… about Lady Collette?”  
“Yes, yes. I’ll bring her back to her original label as Major General.”   
I smiled, “Thank you, Sir!” I bowed to him. Lafayette stood behind Washington to watch him write.  
“I mean, you gotta put some thought into the letter, but the sooner the better.”  
He handed the letter over his shoulder once it was finished, Lafayette snatched it from his hand. After he was done reading, he handed it to me. I read,  
Alexander Hamilton, troops are waiting in the fields for you. If you join us right now, together, we can change the tides. I have soldiers that will yield for you. If we manage to get this right, we could surrender by early light. And so the world will never be the same.

And so, the letter to Alexander was sent, and it wasn’t long before the man himself had arrived.  
“Lady Collette!” he bowed and kissed my hand before hugging me. “I am in your debt, Miss.”  
“As you are to, Monsieur Lafayette. And the general is waiting for you.”  
“I am forever in his debt as well. And thank you again, I will meet him now, are you coming?”  
“I’m sure he would not my presence right now. He will want to speak with you alone.”  
Alex took my arm and pulled me, “Well, I believe you should be there as well. You and Lafayette are the ones who brought me back, am I right?”  
“I suppose” I sighed. He smiled and nodded before turning away from me again.

We entered Washington’s tent slowly, Alex walked in first. The general nodded as to him, his eyes fell on me for a moment before he continued writing.  
“Sir” Hamilton saluted him, I curtsied. The general nodded to him once again, “As you were.”  
“Mr. Washington, I just wanted to thank-”  
“Alexander, listen” he stood up and paced around Hamilton. “I was younger than you are now when I was given my first command. I led my men straight into a massacre. I witnessed their deaths first hand. I made every mistake, and felt the shame rise in me. And even now, I lie awake knowing history has its eyes on me.”   
Hamilton’s eyes were locked on Washington’s. They didn’t blink, but I could see the stress and tension.  
“Hamilton, let me tell you what I wish I’d known, when I was young and dreamed of glory… You have no control of who lives, who dies, or who tells your story. I know that we can win. I know that greatness lies in you. Just remember from here on in, history has its eyes on you.”  
“I will not disappoint you, Mr. Washington” Hamilton says confidently.


	11. 11-We Gotta Go Gotta Get the Job Done!

General Washington and Rochambeau began marching our troops to Yorktown on August nineteenth of 1781. The French troops that Lafayette had recruited were significant. Nearly 4,000 Frenchmen plus about 3,000 Americans had began marching in Newport, Rhode Island, the rest remained in Hudson Valley. The general requested that our destination remain secret, so he sent out false dispatchers revealing that the Franco-American army was going to launch an attack on New York, and that British general Cornwallis was not in danger. On our way, Washington stopped to visit his home in Mount Vernon.  
The armies marched through Philadelphia from September second to the fourth where the American soldiers stopped and announced they would not leave Maryland until they received one month’s pay in coin, rather than the worthless Continental paper currency. Rochambeau lended Washington half of his supply, which was the last time we and the rest of the soldiers were paid. This strengthened the bond between the French and the Americans.  
Alexander Hamilton was given command of a battalion of light infantry companies of first and second New York regiments and two provisional companies from Connecticut. For the specific Yorktown assault, Hamilton was given command of three battalions which were to fight in conjunction with the French troops. I was given command of two battalions, each were to march south around the battlefront and cut the British off in the west. My troops will keep the British tied, then join Washington’s to push them back.  
Before the attack on Yorktown, Lafayette met Hamilton and I at our base. The French troops camped near us while Lafayette stayed.  
“Monsieur Hamilton! Princesse Collette!” Laf greeted Alex with a handshake and me with a kiss of the hand.  
“Monsieur Lafayette!”  
“I see you are both in command where you belong.”  
“How you say? No sweat” Alex nudges him and Lafayette chuckles. “We’re finally on the field. We’ve had quite a run.”  
“Immigrants” he shrugs, “We get the job done.” They share a brotherly hug with a laugh.  
I stood up straighter, “So what happens if we win?”  
“I go back to France and bring freedom to my people if I am given the chance.” Laf straightens his posture proudly. “And what about you, Princesse?  
“We’ll be with you when you do” Hamilton cuts in.   
“Go lead your men!”  
“I’ll see you on the other side” Hamilton waves at us over his shoulder as he led his horse away, towards camp.  
“Until we meet again!” he called and turned back to me. “And you, Mon amour? What are your plans?”  
“I am not sure, Lafayette. Perhaps I will return to Britain to see my father’s face, I imagine it would be amusing. I might stay here with Hamilton while the nation is in need. If I stay, Washington has offered me a job as his personal secretary and assistant, I was going to accept but figured I should wait until the war was through.”  
“Oui. Washington’s staff… it sounds great.” He smiles a bit and looks down, slowly backing away.  
“What’s wrong?” I stepped forward, “Laf?”  
This time, he looked straight into my eyes and half smiled, “Nothing. Forgive me, Lady Collette, I am just… Anxious? For the war, I mean.  
“Was that a question or an answer, Lafayette?” I raised an eyebrow at him, to which he chuckled.  
“Oui”  
“Marquis de Lafayette…” I grabbed his ear, he groaned in pain and tried to push me away, I let him go.  
“Alright!” he laughed while rubbing his ear. “Once the war done, I had planned to ask you to marry me and take you back to France with me.”  
“Oh… Lafayette, I-”  
“But seeing as I may not get the chance, as anything could happen in this battle, I will ask you now.” Laf took my hand and looked me in the eye, “I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory, and this is where it gets me: on my feet, and several feet ahead of me. If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me,” he nods towards the direction that Alexander went, “a weapon in my hand, in command, and my men with me.  
“Then I remember you, the princess that I had brought here to the colonies just six years ago. When I had first met you in person in Britain, I was in shock. You were beautiful then as you are now, wearing a blue-grey dress, with your hair down. I remember that I had helped you loosen your corset that your horrid mother had tied much too tight, you may not have noticed, but my hands were shaking.  
“On the ship here, I woke up one morning and couldn’t find you. I got worried, I almost fell out of my chair and tripped over the leg of my desk when I got up to get my jacket. The bed was empty and my suit was still gone, so I had thought a Kingsman had captured you to take you back to your kingdom.  
“Which, of course, wasn’t the case. And when we finally docked in New York’s harbour, I was excited to show you around and speak to Washington to hire you.   
“Then at Philip Schuyler’s Winter Ball, I had planned to dance with you then, but was pulled away by some other woman, she wouldn’t let me go for half of the event. By the time I had gotten out of her grip, you were dancing with Monsieur Burr.  
“I never did like the man very much. I wanted you away from him, but you seemed quite happy. I wanted you to be happy, to have a man that makes you smile they way he did, so I let it be. Now, I realize I should’ve known sooner.  
“But I cannot change was has already happened. And now I know for sure… So I am asking you, Princess Collette, if I may court you. I am not a wealthy man, I have inherited quite a lot from my father, but it is not as much as a man your father would’ve have chosen could give you. All I can offer is a promise to do everything I can that is in my power to make you smile, for as long as I am to live. But if you need time to collect your thoughts before making a decision, or refuse to come to a conclusion in an attempt to let me down easy, I understand.” He looked down at me with big, expectant eyes, waiting for any emotion or sign of my answer.  
I had tears in my eyes, even Burr hadn’t made such a long love-confession speech to me. He saw my expression and instantly backed away from me to give me space, mumbling an apology. I quickly wiped my face with my hand and chuckled.  
“Yes, of course!” I said. He stood still for a moment before my words registered. When they did, he leapt forward and grabbed me by my middle, picking me up and twirling me. Once he let me to my feet he took my face and both his hands and kissed me, my hands intertwined behind his back.  
Before the troops were to begin their Yorktown march, I rushed to Hamilton’s battalion base to say goodbye to him and to wish him the best of luck. He smiled, anxiously. His excitement of the war rubbed off on me, along with his longing for the war to be over. He spoke about his Eliza is expecting him, not only that but his Eliza’s expecting.  
I watched him make an announcement to his men, he sat upon his horse underneath a fig tree.  
“Take the bullets out of you gun!” he yelled. The men looked around at each other confused. “I said, take the bullets out of your guns! We move undercover and we move as one. Through the night, we have one shot to live another day, we cannot let a stray gunshot give us away. We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it. It’s either that or meet the business end of a bayonet. The code word is ‘Rochambeau’. Dig me?”  
His men nodded, and repeated ‘Rochambeau’ to themselves to remember it.  
“You have your orders, now go, men, go!”

And so the American experiment begins, with my friends all scattered to the winds. Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining bravery. His last words I heard from him were, “We’ll never be free until we end slavery.”  
When we finally drive the British away, Lafayette will be waiting for us in Chesapeake Bay. How did we know that this plan would work? We had a spy on the inside, that’s right. His name was Hercules Mulligan.  
A tailor who spied on the British government, he took their measurements and information and smuggled it up to his brothers’ revolutionary covenant who ran with the Sons of Liberty.  
After a week of fighting on October seventeenth, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet with a drummer behind him. We lowered our guns as he frantically waved a white handkerchief. And just like that… It’s over. We turn to look at our companions, and tend to our wounded and count our dead. Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom.  
Washington stood in the field, dismounted from his white horse, “Not yet” and turned to watch the British and Hessian men retreat.  
I saw George Washington smile as we escorted their men out of Yorktown, they staggered home single file. Tens of thousands of people flood the streets, there are scream and church bells ringing. And as our fallen foes retreat, and women and children took to the streets to watch the British leave, I hear the drinking song they’re singing.   
“The world turned upside down!” I child sang after they found that they couldn’t whistle the tune. He was hardly ten, dressed in dirty and sewed clothing that his mother had probably made for him. On our march, I reached down and handed him a leftover bullet I had found on the ground. He took if with a large grin and rubbed my horse’s belly.  
His mother rushed up to him, scolding him for running off at a time such as this. He showed her the bullet, his smile still plastered on his face. She looked up at me and curtsied, “My son and I, we have no words to thank you enough.”  
“No need, Ma’am” I shook my head. I patted my lap, “May I?” The woman nodded and lifted her son to sit on my horse in front of me.   
“What’s your name, kid?”  
“Joseph”  
“Well, Joseph,” I tapped his nose and took his tiny hand in mine while he held tight to his present. “This bullet is special. D’you know why?” He shook his head. “This came from a pistol that was aimed at George Washington. D’you know who that is? Yes? Good. The British soldier pointed his gun to kill Washington. But thanks to a boy, not much older than you are, he is right over there on that big white horse. See him? The boy that warned him is a hero. Imagine what you can do when you get older.”  
Joseph nodded, “Ma’am, is it over? Can Daddy come home now?” I looked down at his mother who had tears in her eyes, she shook her head.  
I looked back at the child, “Daddy’s… Busy Sweetie. But he told me to tell you that he misses you and Mama.” His smile faltered a bit, and he squeezed the bullet tighter. I lifted his chin, “Hey, remember what I told you, Joseph. Your daddy fought for you, and now it’s your turn to fight for him. Can you do that for him and your mama? For me?” He had tears in his eyes, but they didn’t fall. He nodded and hugged me before I handed him off to his mother.  
“Keep that bullet safe, Joseph!” I called back over my shoulder. He grinned at me while his mother wiped some dirt off a spot on his face.  
I whistled the tune, and continued the march.

The troops made their way back to their camps, some had marks down their face due to tears streaking their dirty places, others were still crying.   
I had fell to the back of the march, so I arrived nearly last. Someone offered to tie up my horse for me, but I turned them down, taking him to the stables myself. I admit, I was tired, but high on the feeling of peace and victory more than anything. I stayed near the fence around our camp for a while, staring into space, and had lost track of time, I realized I had sat here in the same spot for over an hour. When I snapped out of it, it was early dusk, and started back to the main camp.  
In the center, General Washington stood with a drink in his one hand. Hamilton had a parchment in his hand and was reading off names, I recognized some of them. All the names that I knew of belonged to fallen soldiers. The men gathered around them all had solemn expressions.   
Lafayette was sitting on the ground, his back was against Hamilton’s legs, and looked the most out of place of them all. His face was illuminated by the fire that was started in the center of the circle. Lines streaked down his face too, and his eyes were red. John Laurens was sitting on Hamilton’s other side, Hercules was next to Washington.  
Hamilton had been reading off names and pausing for a moment for the troops to decide on whether they were in the crowd or missing, laying on the battlefield.  
As I passed the outer circle, I heard the men whisper back and forth to each other on whether not a few someones have come back from battle.  
Hamilton sighed as he checked off another man, he had his eyes up and was scanning the crowd when I met his eyes. He skipped over me once before my face registered in his mind. He broke out with a big grin before he stepped backward, making Lafayette and Laurens, who were against his legs, fall back on each other. They groaned when they knocked heads, Alex lightly kicked Lafayette in the side and pointed up at me.  
The Frenchman had a hand on the back of his head when he looked up, he froze with his mouth hung open. Having forgotten about his head, he stumbled to his feet, eyes still on me, as were everyone else’s.  
“Collette, I thought you were gone” the tears that had streaked his face earlier had returned. I outstretched my hand to him, he took it gently.  
“You will not get rid of me that easily” I laughed quietly, he kissed my hand before yanking me into his chest in a hug. I was lifted off my feet; Lafayette held me there for a second before he finally kissed me. The soldiers around cheered for us, Lafayette set me down and took hold of my hand, Hamilton shot me a smirk and a wink, Laurens tried to hug Laf but was too short, and Washington patted him on the back.  
“Freedom for America! Freedom for France!”

On the eighteenth, we negotiated the terms of surrender. John Laurens and a high ranking French soldier met with two British army soldiers to discuss terms and conditions. To make sure that nothing fell apart between the French and the Americans, General Washington ordered that the French be given an equal share in every step of the surrender process.  
October nineteenth, the official articles of capitulation were signed by Washington, Rochambeau, some French naval officers, and the senior of the Royal navy.  
Five days after the battle ended, on October twenty fourth, Congress passed a resolution agreeing to erect a structure dedicated to those who participated in battle. But as the federal government had several other financial obligations that were considered a more urgent matter, construction of the monument was delayed.

On December eleventh, Lafayette and I had finally gotten married in New York City. Alexander Hamilton acted as his best man, and Angelica Schuyler as my Maid of Honor, Hercules Mulligan, of course, was our ‘flower girl.’  
As for what Lafayette and I were going to do afterward, we agreed that he would sail to France and assist in the French Revolution. I, on the other hand, would stay in the colonies in attempt to get the country on its’ feet and work on Washington’s staff, we’d planned to finally settle down after I was no longer needed here.

After the British defeat, my father, King George didn’t respond well. I had heard from new British immigrants that he had gotten crueler, claiming us insane that we refuse to pay for his war, and that we’d cheated with the French and now he had to bother with them along with Spain.  
One day, when I was in Washington’s office, a small man knocked on the door, requesting me to step outside. After I did so, he handed my a letter and went about his way.   
The type of parchment was familiar and I wasn’t enthused about opening it. I bit my lip and opened it anyway, it’s been a while since I’ve seen his hand writing and honestly had to squint my eyes to read it.  
My dear daughter,   
Do not believe that I am not aware of what you have been doing all this time. I thought that we had made arrangements when you went away. Well, even despite our estrangement, I’ve got a small query for you: What comes next? You’ve been freed. Do you know how hard it is to lead? Do you have a clue of what happens now? Oceans rise and empires fall, but it’s much harder when it’s all your call, all alone across the sea. But when your people say they hate you, don’t come crawling back to me. And the Frenchman I spoke to, years ago? What was it, ‘76? Ah yes, I believe he called himself Louis Thomas. I am well aware of who that man is as well, including what you’ve gotten yourself into this December. But, Darling, don’t you know that you could have been courted to royalty, perhaps the Queen of Poland or Duchess of France by now, if only you had obeyed me, Daughter.  
Don’t believe for a moment that this will be the last time we speak, Dear.  
~In regards of not so kindly origins, your father, King George Frederick III  
I crumples the letter and tossed it aside, refusing to look at it again. But… I suppose this is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! It means a lot!  
> I just wanted ya to know that sometimes I type really fast and don't always catch my mistakes, so if ya find any typos, please let me know. I won't be mad! If I meant to do the thing on purpose, I'll let ya know (the person that suggests that it's wrong) and let it be.  
> Have a nice day/night, Sir/Ma'am!


End file.
